


Not Yet

by DharkApparition



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Max Payne (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble-ish that wouldn't be ignored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> **THANK YOU muchly** for awesome suggestions and general Faith-Fu to Wize and [Demona ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-595/Demona.htm)
> 
> **Disclaimer**: This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and provides absolutely no financial compensation. Recognizable characters belong to their prospective owners/writers. A line from the movie is used, slightly altered to fit the story.

"Not yet Max."

Her voice whispered straight through his soul, once again denying their reunion and Max felt it weigh him down, anchoring him inside his body. His son's laughter rang in his ears as his eyes opened to the sun breaking over the horizon, momentarily blinding him until something blocked the light.

He looked up into a pair of concerned brown eyes and had just enough time to register the radiating pain in his shoulder before he was hauled up to his feet. When the world stopped spinning and his stomach stopped trying to turn itself inside out, Max examined his rescuer. He believed in angels, but with long dark hair, blood red lips and black leather that fit like a second skin, she was more fallen than celestial.

She grinned at him, a wicked glint replacing the concern for a second. She stepped into his personal space and tilted her face up to his. "Ya can't shoot vampires with a gun, Payne. Bullets just piss 'em off. But pissing people off is one ah the things you're good at. So I've heard, anyway." She pulled out a plain white business card from her impressive cleavage and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "My people think we could use someone like you. Lookin' forward to seein' what else ya got."

 

END

A/N : In case anyone was wondering, I saw the movie (Max Payne) and immediately after returning home, wrote out the first part. Faith pushed her way in the other day when I asked myself which BtVS character would have the most impact on him.

Comments make me giddy and motivate my muse.


End file.
